My Only One
by dudeurfugly
Summary: Beautiful Disaster verse. Alyx and Oliver fluff with a bit of angst thrown in. Somewhat based on the Yellowcard song, 'Only One'. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Just some fluff and angst with Oliver and Alyx that I wanted to write. I thought it was cute, because, come on, who doesn't love a little romance? Anyways, this one shot takes place during the summer, between'Beautiful Disaster' and 'The Devil Game'. Please R&R!**

"Alyx."

A far away voice was calling my name. It was so distant, so unreachable…

And yet very familiar. It was soft, soothing.

"Alyxandria." The voice called out again, persistent.

Then it registered. The voice belonged to my boyfriend, Oliver. My eyes shot open, and focused themselves with some difficulty. I stared upward to see dreamy, vibrant, sapphire eyes belonging to the face of an angel. Although, I don't know if the word _angel _would be a correct word for him, all things considered. He was handsome and perfect enough to fit the description, yet the blood flowing through his veins could prove that otherwise. Being that he _is_ half-demon.

I sat up partially, propping myself up on my elbows. I probably looked not so attractive, with my bed head hair and sleep-filled expression, since I wasn't fully awake yet. I didn't even know what time it was. Oliver smirked and sat down on the edge of my bed, making sure not to sit on my legs. He wore a T-shirt that showed the contours of his nicely toned body that was hidden underneath, and what appeared to be swim trunks.

"Morning, sunshine." he said cheerfully, giving me a brilliant smile, dimples in his cheeks showing. Despite the warm, welcoming wake-up call, I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked, my speech somewhat slurred. I rubbed my eyes, forcing myself to wake up.

"Eleven."

I was thankful that he let me sleep in, given that it was a Saturday. With summer school on weekdays, I didn't get much of a chance to catch up. And believe me, I'm a girl who _needs _her sleep. I'm really not a morning person.

I looked at him, amused. There was this certain expression in his eyes that led me to believe he was definitely up to something. "Okay," I said, pushing the blankets off myself. I crawled over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What's the plan for today?"

"It's a surprise."

My eyes lit up with interest. "Oh, really? And what does this _surprise _involve?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"I guess not." I replied quietly. He placed a kiss into my hair and I hopped down from his lap.

Oliver stood up. "Make sure you wear clothes that you don't mind getting dirty," he advised, walking toward the door. "And…wear a bathing suit underneath." With that, he exited my room, closing the door as he walked out. I remained standing at the side of the bed, puzzled. Surely, he wasn't taking me to the beach. There wasn't a decent beach within a reasonable distance of Lawrence, Kansas.

Having taken a shower the night before, I began searching for an outfit for the day. I turned on my radio and crossed the room to my closet, throwing open the door. I dug out a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees and frayed at the ends. They already were filled with grass stains as well, since I wore them regularly on hunting trips. As I looked them over, I realized that Kylie had written a message in black Sharpie toward the bottom of one of the pant legs.

_Alyx and Kylie--BFF's for Life!_ It read in her sprawling script. She had written it freshman year after our very first school Halloween dance. Shaking the brief nostalgia from my mind, I finished looking through my clothes to find a top to go with my jeans. I finally settled on a black and red spaghetti strap tank top, since the weather was quite warm outside. Then, I grabbed my bathing suit--a simple, black, halter-top bikini--and changed. I slid my jeans and tank top on, along with my favorite black Converse. 

After running a brush through my hair and making all the necessary preparations for the day, I exited my room and walked downstairs, finding that the house was unnaturally quiet.

"Dad? Uncle Sammy?" I said loudly, approaching the front hall.

"They're not here," Oliver stated. I spun around to see him standing behind me. I sort of hated that he did that whole appearing out of nowhere thing. He always scared the crap outta me. "They had to go visit Bobby for something; they left about an hour ago. So, it's just the two of us for today. I told your father that I was taking you out…he seemed fine with it."

"Oh," I answered. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Uh, well, stay right there for a second," he instructed. He disappeared into the kitchen, and came back a moment later carrying a navy blue messenger bag packed with who-knows-what. He handed the bag to me, which I slung over my shoulder, giving him a confused stare. "We'll need it. Trust me on this, okay?" I nodded. Oliver took my hand, guiding me into the middle of the living room. We stood facing each other, with Oliver now holding onto both of my hands.

What was he doing?

"Oliver…" I began, but didn't finish.

"It's all right," he reassured me. "Don't worry."

"But what are we…?"

He ignored my attempt at asking a question. "I've been trying to hone this ability for quite awhile," he informed me as I continued to gape at him, perplexed, "I hope it works."

I didn't know which of his abilities he was referring to, because he had several. Who knows, he might even have more than I'm actually aware of. "And what if it doesn't work?" I asked anyway.

"I couldn't tell ya. We'd probably end up somewhere not even remotely close to where we want to be," he replied. It clicked--he was going to use his power of teleportation in some way. I'd only seen him use it maybe once or twice, and it was always when he was having one of his demonic episodes. "Just…hold on and keep your eyes closed."

I followed his instructions, gripping his hands tightly and squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Oliver take a deep breath, then all was silent. A moment later, it felt as though we were falling; I didn't dare open my eyes. I was scared. I clutched his hands more firmly, listening to the whirring sounds around us.

"Don't be afraid," Oliver called over the noise, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Suddenly, everything was silent again, and my feet were planted securely on the ground. Something was different, though, I could feel it. Instead of cars flying by on my street and the annoying hum of lawn mowers, I heard a soft, gentle breeze, birds singing melodically, and the faint rush of what I believed was water. The air was lighter and smelt of fresh flowers and the ocean. A sense of calmness instantly washed over me.

"Open your eyes." Oliver said gently. Once I did as I was told, I found that he and I were standing in a lush, tropical forest…far, far away from the suburbs of our home. The tall, sturdy trees provided a canopy above, with glimpses of the cloudless blue sky and warm, bright sunlight peeking through. Mixed in with the different shrubbery were all sorts of tropical flowers, providing color against the green surrounding us.

"I believe we're not in Kansas anymore." I laughed.

"No," Oliver laughed. "We're not." He took the bag from me, sliding it over his head. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me along a winding, dirt trail. The rush of water grew louder as we walked, and I noticed a small waterfall approaching. We stopped when we reached the waterfall that plunged off what I guessed was about a fifty foot cliff. The water spilled into a large, natural pool that looked like a crater carved out of the rocks. The water in it was a clear, aqua blue; almost as startling a color as Oliver's eyes.

I didn't even want to know how he'd found this place. At the moment I didn't really care. It was about the most beautiful spot I'd ever visited--with the cliff in the countryside under the stars coming in a close second. It was like our own paradise. I mean, completely _ours_. Just the two of us, like Oliver had said.

I was perfectly fine with that, let me tell you…

I watched as Oliver set the messenger bag on the grass, motioning for me to come over. I ambled to him and we sat cross-legged on the ground across from each other. I let my eyes wander, still trying to take in all of this. It was mind-boggling. I don't think other girls my age have boyfriends who can take them to the tropics without having to worry about planes, passports, or any of that other stuff. Oliver's powers were more handy than I thought. It was very sweet of him to do this.

I noticed the smile on his face. He was clearly happy that I was enjoying our new surroundings. "Like it?" he asked, just to be sure.

"You don't even have to ask me that," I retorted. "It's so…I don't know. I can't find the right words to describe it. I've never seen anywhere so unbelievably breathtaking."

"Just wait until you see the view from the waterfall."

"So, _where_ are we, anyway?" I asked.

"A remote island somewhere in the Caribbean." he said simply. "Don't know exactly where, but I don't think it really matters." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then changed topics. "Hungry?" Oliver questioned.

Right after he asked, I realized that I hadn't eaten breakfast…or lunch, for that matter. My stomach growled. "Yes, actually." I answered. Oliver opened up the messenger bag, pulling out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some assorted snack foods from our kitchen cupboard, and two water bottles.

I grinned. "Oh, you made lunch!" I said excitedly, proud of him. Especially since I hadn't really ever seen him make anything.

"I tried. But it's the thought that counts, right?" he wanted to know. "At least I remembered that your favorite sandwich was PB and J."

Oliver spread out a blanket for us to sit on, and we spent about a good hour eating, talking, and periodically glancing at the waterfall. The more time at this island retreat that passed by, the more I wanted to stay here forever. To forget about everything else, and just sit here, surrounded by the beautiful scenery, with the one boy who'd permanently stolen my heart.

When we'd finished the lunch that Oliver had packed for us, he stood up and peeled off his shirt, exposing his well-sculpted body and slightly tanned complexion. I'd seen him shirtless before, but I couldn't help but get all girly every time. I resisted the urge to squeal joyously.

"Come on." Oliver said, waving his arm as an indication for me to follow. I pulled off my tank top and jeans, and kicked off my shoes. Oliver took my hand and began leading me toward the waterfall. I was kind of hesitant about the idea of jumping off, even though I really couldn't get hurt, but I tagged along nonetheless. Oliver kept a tight grip on my hand, sometimes grabbing my arm as we ascended so I wouldn't fall. I trusted him enough that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

The view from the cliff of the waterfall was absolutely gorgeous, as Oliver had said earlier. Just beyond the thick, dense forest lay a white, sandy beach. The Caribbean Sea stretched out beyond that, growing into a deeper shade of blue as the water went father out. The water by the beach was crystal clear, a lighter blue with aqua. The smell of the sea surrounded us; it was almost intoxicating. Snapping out of my fresh-air induced trance, I saw that Oliver was standing close to the edge peering down curiously. I stood beside him, holding his hand, our fingers laced together. He glanced at me.

"Do you want to jump?" he asked. "You really don't have to. We could climb down, or take an…_alternative _mode of transportation."

I was nervous, but it didn't look too bad. I was always up for trying new things. Why not add waterfall jumping to the list? It was something normal, compared to other things we'd lived through.

"Let's go for it." I replied, my eagerness outshining my uneasiness. Oliver nodded, agreeing.

"Together?" he inquired. I nodded, my grip on his hand strengthening. "Count of three." he said. I took a deep breath. We counted to three in unison, then took the fifty foot plunge together, hand-in-hand. I don't know if I screamed on the way down, because the next thing I knew, we were under the water. I lost my hold on Oliver's hand, but when I surfaced he was right beside me, grinning. I was shaking from the amount of adrenaline that had just rushed through me.

"Whoa! Now _that_ was awesome." he exclaimed, pushing his dripping wet hair out of his face.

"Yeah, it was pretty…intense." I said, trying to find the right word. Oliver and I swam over to the side of the large, natural pool where the water was a bit more shallow, where I could stand easily. He pulled me closer to him, slipping his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. Then, he hoisted himself out of the crater-like pool, and sat on the rocks surrounding the edge, legs dangling over the side. I joined him, sitting with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Can't we stay here forever? Make time stand still?" I asked finally. He laughed quietly.

"If only it were that simple," he said. Somehow, the phrase had double-meaning. I knew it was going to lead to a deeper conversation. "Alyx, I've been thinking…"

Yep, there it was. "That's never good." I joked. He smirked briefly. I let him continue.

"I've been thinking about what's happened in the past several months or so, and I've come to the conclusion that I think you and I are…well, _star-crossed_, as they say."

I knew he wasn't trying to ruin our perfect day. This was just one of those angst-ridden conversations that we were eventually going to have. It's complicated when your boyfriend happens to be the son of your family's most feared enemy. Well, used to be, anyway.

"I don't think star-crossed is the best word to describe us," I disagreed. "I don't believe that we're doomed to be unhappy, or that we'll both end up dead. Comparing us to _Romeo and Juliet _is a little melodramatic."

"But we're always in danger," he said, anger flashing in his eyes. "_Always_. That won't change."

"Oliver, my life was dangerous even before I met you."

"Yes, but now it's different. Half the time, we're in mortal peril because of me. Because of what I _am_, and the fact that the two of us shouldn't be together like this. There's always going to be hunters--demons, too--that disagree about our relationship. I feel like you don't deserve that lifestyle; looking over your shoulder constantly, wondering when someone will hurt you. I don't think I could live with myself if someone took you from me, Alyx. And to know that _I_ was to blame--"

I cut him off. "Oliver, listen. We've been through this. I honestly don't care what you are, or what everyone thinks of us. I'll take the risks. I'll do anything if it means I'll be with you. We're meant to be, Missouri said so herself. Sometimes, it won't be easy but there isn't anything in this world that we can't handle together," I told him. I hated that he was feeling this way. "I love you. Half-demon or not."

"I love you, too, Alyx," he said sincerely. "You're the one person who I care about more than life itself. You're the one who actually saved me. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you." He shuddered at the thought. I shivered as well, wondering what would happen if I didn't have Oliver, either. That thought scared me a little.

But, okay. His little speech right there? Yeah, total "Aww…" moment. He was so cute. It was flattering, how much he cared for me.

He placed his arm around my waist again, holding me protectively like he was afraid that someone would take me from him right then and there. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, just as it started to sprinkle on us. It was a rainforest, after all. The weather could be unpredictable. But the rain didn't bother us, even as it picked up to an almost torrential downpour.

Oliver chose that precise moment to kiss me. It was perfect; just like the classic scene right out of the movie, _The Notebook_. He took my face in his hands and kissed me as we sat amid a rainstorm. It was extremely romantic…

Once he broke from the kiss, the rain continued, slowing down a bit after awhile. Oliver and I walked over to the grass and laid down on the now soaked blanket, staring up as the rain drizzled on us. I was laying next to Oliver with my head on his shoulder, my fingers absentmindedly tracing over the hard muscles of his chest.

"Can we come back here again?" I asked him.

"Whenever you'd like to, sure." he promised.

"How about on our honeymoon?"

"Of course."

I don't think it could be possible for two people to be more in love with each other than Oliver and I were.


End file.
